1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor including a medicinal solution storage portion configured to store a medicinal solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope used in a medical field is subjected to reprocessing treatment using a medicinal solution such as cleaning treatment and disinfecting treatment after use. In addition, an endoscope reprocessor which automatically performs the reprocessing treatment of an endoscope is known. The endoscope reprocessor includes a medicinal solution storage portion configured to store a medicinal solution.
In the case of executing the reprocessing treatment by an endoscope reprocessor, a medicinal effect confirmation test that confirms whether or not the medicinal solution stored in the medicinal solution storage portion has a predetermined medicinal effect is carried out. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-92425 discloses an endoscope reprocessor including a medicinal solution sampling portion that samples a medicinal solution stored inside a medicinal solution storage portion in order to carry out a medicinal effect confirmation test.